


Anthony Stark? Sober? Hell no.

by StarShineInTheDarkNight (starshineinthedarknight)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineinthedarknight/pseuds/StarShineInTheDarkNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and this thoughts on sobriety mixing into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthony Stark? Sober? Hell no.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains alcoholism.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated beyond all belief. There were so many things wrong with this picture. For one, he was sober. That was the main problem, in his opinion, now sobriety during one of the countless, tedious, meetings he had to attend is and always will be on his don't list from this point out. "Sobriety sucks." He spoke out, not caring as to who heard him. After a few moments, he finally looked up and at the woman he was meeting with, ignoring her incredulous stare."

Alright, so. You're trying to pitch a product at me, right? Yeah, I know. You're shit at it. You have your con's listed as pro's and your pro's listed as cons. Let's not even get into the fact that you're obviously not even 100% about this entire thing, no don't argue. It's apparent in your posture and your tone. I'm not going to fall for something that the designer doesn't care for much. However," Tony let his gaze drop to rake over her body. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He murmured to himself before clearing his throat and raising his eyes from that delicious dip of cleavage he could spot. "I'd be willing to teach you how to keep your… posture screaming confidence." He gave her a roguish grin as he spoke, lightly flicking his tongue out to wet his lips as he caught her eye. She gasped softly and narrowed her eyes at him, her fists clenched at her sides in a bout of unrestrained anger at being treated like a piece of meat.

Was she offended? He didn't give a damn, all he knew was that if she were upset, it would make for awesome sex. That much he definitely knew, because at one point or another, he always got them to go home with him. Hell, if he was lucky, they could just slip into his office and he wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath. He always got what he wanted, when he wanted it. Some people may call it spoiled, some people would say it came with money, but the truth of the matter is and always will be: Anthony Stark was just a go getter. He set his sight on something, or in this case, someone, and when he wanted it badly enough, he figured out a way to get it, the rest be damned.

That very reasoning was what caused him to be surprised when a hand flung out and hit his cheek, making a resounding noise as he blinked a few times, still in a sort of shock. It wasn't like he hadn't ever been slapped before, but that was usually either during the act or after, when he quietly got up and tried to sneak out of the room to stay in his workshop until after someone got rid of her or she left by her own means. This was neither of those times. He stared up at her, his lips moving wordlessly as he tried to piece together the correct thing to say, but it never came as right after she hit him, she gathered up all of her stuff, furiously marching down the hall, almost running into Pepper as she did so.

After a few moments, Pepper stuck her head through the doorway and looked for Tony, who at this point decided that he just wanted that woman even more now. She spotted him and her eyes zeroed in on the red mark on his left cheek and rolled her eyes. "Not another sexual harassment lawsuit, I hope, Mr. Stark." She said sweetly, unable to hold back her smile at his misfortune. Good for that girl, Pepper thought, someone needed to knock him down a peg or two. She shut the door to the conference room and whistled a soft tune in her amusement, as she walked down the length of the hall to her office, leaving Tony to harass the secretary, asking for the woman's number to no avail.


End file.
